


Hot and Cold

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'any, any, cold hands' by anonymous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 5





	Hot and Cold

It was way too long since she felt this good, in fact, Nat wasn't sure she had ever experienced quite this level of exhilaration, gasping as the cool metal of his hand moved over her hot skin.

The moment was almost irreparably damaged when he visibly winced and suddenly tried to pull away.

Meeting his eyes, she shook her head and smiled; "Don't stop now, James," she urged him, glad when he smiled back, reassured, and then kissed her again.


End file.
